


unravel me

by waffleplier



Series: w’s one-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Photographer, Creampie, Crossdressing, Gay Panic, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Playboy Hinata Shouyou, Playboy Nishinoya Yuu, Polyamorous Character, Rich Nishinoya & Spoiled Hinata lol, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleplier/pseuds/waffleplier
Summary: “that’s making me think that we're not supposed to do this.”ora story of how you meet two playboy models that instantly take a liking to you and your photography skills.❀ lowercase is intentional ❀
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: w’s one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110026
Kudos: 12





	unravel me

**Author's Note:**

> noya's personality in this is way~ different than his real character as i started writing this. i was gonna change his character to someone else that fit the personality, but as i kept writing i actually liked it. anyways... pls enjoy. <3

you sat at your desk, completing the last photo for the day. you delicately edited a photograph from your most recent shoot, but you were careful not to change intricate details of the model.

she was gorgeous and had the most beautiful curves you had ever seen in your life. her skin was dark, but glowed in the natural lighting of the sun. you admit that if she weren't dating someone already, you would taken the opportunity of asking the model for her number.

too bad it was seen unprofessional to sleep with your clients. it happened not too often to you, but there were still some models that lured you in with their aura and perfectly sculpted figures. some days, it wasn't too stressful being a photographer. if only you could stop staring at your own work and actually submitting them by the deadline.

_shit_ , you thought. _it's already past 4:30pm. i'm for sure getting in trouble again._ you still attached the photos to an email and sent them to the head of the department. they would be reviewed and the best one's would be chosen and printed in the monthly playboy magazines.

you had been working closely with the company for almost two years now. you were already considered a talented photographer in such a competitive field. the way you captured the essence of each model was ethereal and lured in more and more hungry eyes to buying the issues.

soon an email made your phone buzz up and a similar notification also appeared in the corner of your computer screen.

**[boss]@playboyenterprise.com**

_beautiful work, l/n. again, i suggest submitting portfolios by deadlines posted in the offices and sent through emails. if i have to warn you again, we may have to rely on another photographer with your clients. have a lovely evening._

you sigh, happy at least that they accepted your portfolio. it would be a shame to let the ebony's photographs go to waste. as you go to starta message to apologize, another email appears from your boss. you're curious and move the half-ass written apology to your drafts.

**[boss]@playboyenterprise.com**

_l/n, i have an opportunity for you if you would like to make up for the 'past deadline' incident. one of our photographers was given an opportunity of a photoshoot in paris, which is an incredible achievement for our department. however, he was scheduled for a session with two of our models this friday, but unfortunately will not be able to work with them. if you are available, i would like you to work them, as i'm sure you will be able to capture a beautiful christmas set for december's issue. i have attached some portfolios of the two model's work in case you need some inspiration before the photo shoot. please let me know what you are thinking._

you click on the folder attached at the end of the email, opening up a new tab and pulling up a folder with a couple of files. you then select one of the first digital pictures in the folder and you wait for it to load. annoyingly, it takes a minute but boy was it worth the wait.

your face burns and you feel an embarrassing amount of butterflies flutter around in your stomach. as a human being, it was normal to react such way when seeing another attractive human, but seeing two men sensually holding each other so close set your body on fire.

hinata shoyo sat on his knees with nishinoya yuu on the cover of june 2019's issue in matching pink and black, lacy outfits. the signature bunny ears sat on top of their heads and you spotted round, white bunny tails on each male. you swallowed nervously, staring at the one photo for a while.

the photos, you soon came to learn, progressively became more and more sexual. if you had thought that first one was a bit seductive, the next only made your core throb. you felt a bit shameful that photographs of two male models could make you feel this way, but as nishinoya held hinata between his legs, you couldn't help but shift in your seat. the two boys fit perfectly for each other and they knew how to showcase passion when they needed to.

and there was no way in hell you were about to let an opportunity like this get away from you.

❀

the week never seemed so slow as you waited for friday's session to arrive sooner. you did your best to refrain from staring at the pictures in the folder your boss had sent you a couple of days ago. you had gone home that day, aching and tempted to find someone on tinder to sleep with for the evening.

but finally, friday had come and nonetheless, you were excited to meet nishinoya and hinata. after searching through past photoshoots and talking to colleagues, you had decided on the christmas aesthetic. the team was shocked that you had put a lot of thought into the session in just a couple of days. what could you say? the boys had inspired you.

you carried your equipment in your bag and headed for the elevators to take you to floor 16, or as the staff called it, the floor where magic happens. every day, models came in and out of the rooms working with photographers. it was your favorite floor, as you always ran into idols and models that you admired. you were extremely grateful to have a job that allowed you to meet such graceful human beings.

you felt your heart flutter as you stepped into the elevator and pressed the 16. sensual r&b filled your ears and your head quickly filled up with short daydreams of the boys' photos. a rush of heat pooled in between your legs and you felt humiliation doom over you. you wondered how the two had managed to reel you in with just the sight of a photo. you wondered how much you'd be able to handle while being their photographer today.

you made your way to room 4, where the staff was already setting up the background and props for the photoshoot. you greeted the crew warmly and set your bag of equipment on a nearby table. you approach a close colleague to ask where the models were, wanting to greet them before the photoshoot began. she points to the makeup artists' small room in the corner, so you make your way there.

with a small knock, you open the door and find yourself in the same room as nishinoya yu and hinata shoyo, who were 100x more attractive in real life. the two boys turn their heads to glance over to you, instantly making you nervous.

"ah, hello! you must be nishinoya and hinata!" you greeted with a warm smile, hoping your face or ears weren't giving away how nervous you were. the makeup artists stepped away from the boys who stood up, which is when you instantly noticed they were only dressed in silk robes. _oh boy_ , you internally screamed.

"good morning! you must be l/n, the photographer!" nishinoya was the first to speak. hinata excitedly grabbed onto noya's biceps and smiled widely. "this is her? she's so much prettier than i imagined!" the ginger exclaimed, making you instantly turn bright red. you let out a nervous laugh and rub the back of your neck.

"well, thank you, but if anything you two are much more lovely and exquisite in real life!" you complimented back, trying your hardest to not stutter over your words. hinata let out a small giggle and nishinoya softly rubbed his cheek with his hand. "did you hear that, senpai? she thinks we're lovely!" nishinoya only hums in response and smiles at the boy's excitement.

"shoyo was very excited when he found out you would be our photographer. he loves your work," nishinoya says to you, catching you by surprise. the younger boy knew your work well, always seeing such elegant and erotic work alongside photos of him and his senpai. you felt your face burning at the praise and excitement from the two models. usually, you kept a cool demeanor but in front of these two it was practically impossible.

before you could respond, hinata approached you with a thrilled expression. he took your hands and holds them in his. "please take care of us, l/n! noya and i will make sure to put on a good show for you!" nishinoya approaches you as well, wraps one arm around shoyo's waist, and uses his other hand to delicately hold your hand as well. he brings his lips to your knuckles and places a small, warm kiss on them. he looks up and gives you a small smirk as he watches your face and ears glow red. "thank you, l/n. shoyo and i hope you enjoy working with us."

you thank the boys again for being so admirable and excuse yourself to allow the makeup artists to finish their job. you tell them you look forward to what they have in store and then exit the room. as shoyo shuffles his feet back to his seat, noya gives him a small kiss on the cheek and sits down as well.

"don't worry, sho. she's a little nervous, but we'll get to know her better soon," nishinoya assures his partner. thrilled at the sound of nishinoya's determination, shoyo grins widely.

"i hope she likes us as much as we do!"

❀

you adjust the settings on your camera to better capture the environment where the boys will be photographed. the crew were fixing lighting and doing some touch ups to the set as you did so. you were distracted and the two models unknowingly snuck up on you.

hinata, holding onto nishinoya's bicep once again, greeted you with a surging amount of enthusiasm. "l/n! we're ready for you!" the ginger exclaimed, causing you to seize up in surprise as you turn around. you felt your whole body set on fire when you took in their outfit for the set.

both were wearing classic christmas bodysuits with a customized playboy belt around their waist to accentuate a faux hour glass shape. they wore very fluffy boots that dramatically increased their heights. you wondered how the two were able to walk in such shoes. you would not even be able to take a single step in them without rolling your ankle. as always, the two wore the classic bunny ears in a red style while their hair was styled in a way that neatly covered their foreheads. it gave the boys even more of an irresistible charm than before.

as you notably checked the models out, nishinoya smirked at the sight of you drooling over the two models. of course, the two got such looks nearly every day since their career had begun, but seeing your eyes wander each of their bodies excited him. only his partner was courageous enough to tell it to your face, and that's exactly what hinata did.

"do you like it! i'm sure you do, l/n! we'll make sure that really enjoy this photoshoot," shoyo claimed as you snapped back to reality. you cleared your throat and smiled at the ginger's excitement once again. he really did admire you and was truly thrilled to show off with nishinoya while you watched.

the director called out to the two models to discuss the photoshoot. when they turned around and walked over to the director, you noticed a cotton bunny tail on each boy. it caused your eye to wander down to their ass, making you swallow any noise that tried leaving your mouth.

they were perfect. whichever god had created them truly had taken their time sculpting the two. the boys fit perfectly together and had flawless, glowing skin. even their personalities were extraordinary to you, both never afraid to showcase their vulnerability to the world. you curiously wondered how two handsome males with respectful characters had come to the earth together. they seemed unreal to you.

the director finally called out to start the session. nishinoya walked with hinata to the set with his hand pressing lightly on the boy's lower back. you watched as the male leaned over to the ginger and whisper something in his ear. it made shoyo giggle and nod, making you curious as to what the older male had told him.

the director stood next to you, calling out to the boys and telling them how to pose and interact throughout the session. they were naturals and worked together flawlessly. the boys shared such a special connection that capturing it with your camera felt incredibly special. even words couldn't describe how perfect the two males were for each other.

you also wondered how the boy's were able to shift their moods so easily. one minute they were smiling and were the cutest duo on the planet. the next, even hinata expressed a sedate look alongside nishinoya. it gave the two a sultry look and you knew that it would take hours to edit these photos. you would not be able to look away from each photograph.

after a many photographs and poses, the director signaled one of the staff members that was holding an inconspicuous item. "alright, now the mistletoe," you heard the director call out. you froze. you had completely forgotten about the idea, not realizing it had actually caught the director’s attention when you had brought it up. you were most definitely in for a treat.

the staff member walked onto the set, but still off-camera. they held a rod where attached was, indeed, a mistletoe over the two model's heads. they held it steady as the director told the boys to look up at the item. they did so and the director signaled at you to take the picture. looking through the lens, you captured their perfect stance. you were star-struck at the sight of their magnificently carved side profile. at this point, you now wondered if the boys were perfectly designed a.i's.

"alright, and now-"

but before the director could finish his sentence, the ginger looked back down at nishinoya, carefully moving his senpai's face with his finger to look directly at him. through the lens, you watched hinata lowering his head and pressing his lips softly onto nishinoya's. the elder boy held his partner close and showcased a passionate kiss. this elegant, soft kiss soon turned carnal.

you continued taking photos, but your heart raced as you watched the next few moments occur. the two pulled apart and held a eskimo kiss for a short period before nishinoya opened his mouth to swipe his tongue slowly across hinata's bottom lip. the ginger did his best holding off a small whine stuck in his throat. hinata stuck his tongue out as well and you watched as their two tongues touched before it led to another full mouth kiss. this time the older boy capturing his partner's tongue in his mouth.

you swallowed watching the short make out session. they certainly were putting on a show and weren't afraid of anyone watching. the two males simply wanted to grab your attention and sure enough they had it. the boys slowly pulled apart with an attractive, soft smile. a small string of saliva still connected the two of their mouths, but shoyo gently wiped it off with his thumb.

the two, beaming with excitement, looked over at you. you finally looked away from your lens and stared at the boys in front of you. they both gave you a smirk, making your insides churn. "how was that, l/n?" nishinoya questioned. your lips parted to speak but you found that your mouth was incredibly dry. you closed you mouth and swallowed nervously as the two models waited for your reaction.

"that was incredible."

❀

you sat at your desk for a moment, in awe of the photos you had taken earlier that day. you didn't expect less from the two models, but you just couldn't get your mind off the mind-blowing photoshoot. the chemistry between hinata and nishinoya truly amazed you and you wondered how you would ever get these photos out of your mind.

you clicked between the last few moments you captured. the looks, their lips, their tongues. everything made your heat burn hotter. they hardly needed any touchups. you find yourself so lost in the photography and your thoughts, you hardly heard a word when your coworker approached you.

"l/n, some brought you- holy shit!"

you froze in surprise and found your coworker leaning over you. he was one of the top editors in your department and had been working with you since you had started as well. he often overlooked your work when you were unsure of it and always gave helpful advice when he could. you noticed he held a box delicately wrapped and a bow wrapped around it. there was also a small envelope and two roses on top of the box, a red and a white one.

"god damn that's kinda hot," your coworker commented. he, just as you had been doing for the past hours, stared in awe at the boys. he used your mouse to click through the photographs. he kept letting out "wow's" at the boys, amazed at how elegant and sensual the two were. "did you take these, l/n?"

you nodded. "yeah, takahashi-senpai had to go out of town yesterday so i took over his photoshoot." your coworker looked over with star-struck eyes. "these are fucking amazing," he claimed. you smiled at his praise, glad that someone else was seeing the same gorgeous photos as you.

then, he realized he had a delivery for you. "oh, someone brought this up for you. it doesn't say who it's from but i assume it must be in the card." he nudged you and you glanced at him. "i think you have a secret admirer~" you scoffed at his nonsense.

"as if," you sarcastically laughed. you took the gift from his hands gently, afraid to ruin the gold wrapping. you wondered who could've sent such a present out of nowhere. it's not like your birthday was soon and although the company was working on christmas photo shoots, december still had a long way to come.

your coworker took a glance at the screen with nishinoya and hinata on it. "you better send me a copy of these," he says, pointing at the picture. you push him away, scolding him for interrupting your "work flow." as if you were really doing work that is. you were just curious to see what the gift was.

you delicately took the two roses and set them on your desk. you took the envelope and saw it had a gold, wax seal, almost looking like an elegant coin. your eyes widened in surprise. you wondered who had sent you such a decorous gift. you didn't think it was worth the effort, especially for you. you were still grateful, though.

carefully, you peeled off the wax seal and opened the letter. even the card took you by surprise, lavishly decorated with the words 'thank you' in calligraphy on the front. you suddenly started to get the sense of who had sent such a wonderful gift to you. your assumption was correct when you opened up the letter and read what was written.

**to l/n y/n**

_shoyo and i would like to thank you for the wonderful photoshoot today. we were both so grateful to have you as our photographer and we know we will not be disappointed by the results of your efforts and talent. we hope to see the photographs soon and thank you again for such a beautiful morning. we hope to see you again soon._

**nishinoya yū and hinata shōyō ❀**

you wondered if the rest of the staff had received such beautiful letters. surely you weren't the only one they were thanking. plus, you felt as if you should be thanking _them_ for gracing _you_ with their presence. you didn't know how you would ever repay them for their lovely gift.

you set the card aside and carefully unwrapped the gift. you were trying your best not to mess up the wrapping paper, but it easily tore. so much for wanting to keep it. once again, you were surprised when you finally saw what the boys had gifted you. there was a large box of ferraro rocher chocolate, containers which held relaxing bath bombs, and an even smaller, velvet case. you picked up the velvet case and open it.

you nearly choked on the air when you saw what the case contained inside. it was a gold bracelet with pearls on it. it also came with a minimalistic ring, but you were shocked. there was no way this was for you. it was a such a lavish gift that the boys had gone their way to get for you. they hardly knew you and you didn't know a thing about them. how could they spend so much just for you?

you were brought back to reality when your coworkers began saying their goodbye's to one another. it was past 5 in the evening now, which is the time many employees left, including you. even if your job wasn't all that typical, you still worked 9-5 every week. you were at least grateful it was a boring office job.

you still sat at your desk amazed by the boys' efforts to get you such gifts. there was seriously no way to repay them at this rate. sure you made pretty good money working at an incredible company, but it was probably no where near the figures the two models made. how would you even be able to confront them and tell them you couldn't accept such a lovely gift without repaying them.

you closed the velvet case and carefully closed the box with your gifts inside. you sighed in disbelief and wondered how you would get in touch with the two models. you supposed you could just ask your boss, but you would have to go home and figure something out. you packed up your stuff, turning off the computer and taking the memory card from your camera to put it away. as much as you hated to admit it, you were for sure going home to get off to those photographs.

after gathering your stuff up, you stood up and held the box closely to you, careful not to drop the contents as you made your way out of the building. you said your goodbyes to close coworkers and made your way out the front doors and towards the parking garage.

"miss l/n?"

you stopped and curiously turned around. a man in a luxurious, expensive suit stood on the sidewalk, which is when you noticed a mysterious, black suv you had just walked past. your eyes widened and you looked at the man. "y-yes?" you stuttered out.

"ah! it's nice to meet you, miss l/n! i was instructed to pick up a beautiful photographer from this building by my bosses," the man explains, smiling brightly at you. "by w-who?" you were confused. you wondered if- no, there's no way.

"nishinoya yu and hinata shoyo. you met with them this morning! they had a present delivered as well, which i assume you received already." you nodded, not having enough confidence to respond. he realized this and cleared his throat. "well," he continued. "if you wouldn't mind, i can escort you to your destination. my boys have a pleasant surprise for you in store."

_another surprise?_ you thought. at this rate, you wouldn't be able to keep up with the two models. you remained where you stood, though, hesitant about going with the stranger. it wasn't that you didn't believe him. it just seemed too good to be true. the driver gestures to come closer, but you still couldn't bring yourself to move.

just as you thought the day couldn't get any more surprising than this, the back door of the vehicle opened. out popped a head with a blonde streak, which you instantly recognized. it didn't help when another head peeked out as well, this time with a head full of ginger hair.

"ito-san~ is l/n coming?" you heard the enthusiastic ginger shout to the driver. you watched as nishinoya disappeared and said something to the boy. hinata made his way back into vehicle while nishinoya stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"hello, dear! we're so sorry for creating any confusion, but shoyo and i wanted to invite you to dinner. we're just so grateful to have met such a talented photographer that shoyo and i just had to thank you!"

as if the whole situation wasn't enough to shock you, hearing nishinoya greet you and casually inviting you to dinner truly made you think you were dreaming. you were very much used to seeing him in revealing clothing that when he stepped out of the car, you were amazed. his outfit revealed he enjoyed a dark academia aesthetic, which seemed to suit his figure and personality well from what you could tell.

you watched nishinoya hold out his hand towards you. "come, darling. shoyo's overly excited to see you again and i'm sure we would both hate to keep him waiting." as if he had placed a trance on you, your feet moved towards him. noya took the box they gifted you and handed it to ito carefully. he took your hand in his and smiled. he guided you to the door and, like the gentleman he was, allowed you to get in the car before him.

you sat down in the middle seat next to shoyo, who was already excitedly grabbing your hands and praising you. "oh, l/n! you got our gift didn't you! i saw the bracelet and ring and told senpai it would suit you so well! it would match with your eyes since the color is so pretty!"

with all the praise you hardly glanced at his outfit. shoyo had on a mini, black skirt with a slit running down the side. it went with a matching mock neck top. his bare stomach and thighs were being shown off to anyone who looked his way. there was no way you would be able to take your eyes off of him while he wore such revealing clothing.

nishinoya sat next to you, helping you put on your seatbelt as you were so distracted by shoyo's outfit. the eldest boy took notice of your expression and smiled to himself. "settle down now, sho. we don't want to overwhelm miss l/n, do we?"

shoyo relaxed at the sound of nishinoya's voice but still grinned ear to ear at you. "no, of course not, senpai," shoyo responded, letting go of your hands and settling back down in his seat. "i'm just so excited to have dinner with you, l/n! i've seen so much of your work that meeting you today was almost a dream come true! i'm sure the photos will come out beautifully!"

your face flushed red with embarrassment. you weren't used to so much praise in one day. it felt overwhelming. you had no idea there were others such as hinata that wanted to work exclusively with you. if anything, you were still a rookie trying your best to get portfolios in on time.

"thank you so much, hinata. i honestly don't have the words to express how happy that makes me. you both have given me so much but i don't know how i could ever repay you both."

"well-" the ginger began, but nishinoya gave him a stern look without you noticing and he quieted down. "accompanying us to dinner is enough, miss l/n," nishinoya reassured you with a warm smile.

"oh, please you can just call me by my first name. i would feel more comfortable that way," you said, realizing they were being overly formal with you. hinata gasped and took your hands again. "really! in that case, you can call me shoyo! and your name is vey beautiful! right senpai?"

"of course it is, sho." nishinoya stated, glancing over to take note of how excited his partner was. "you can continue calling me nishinoya. i'm much more fond of my last name than my first." you nodded at the males request. "thank you again for the gifts. you didn't have to do such thing for me," you commented.

"you're very modest, y/n. every talented photographer deserves praise now and then," noya said, placing a hand on top of hinata's which still held yours warmly. "plus, when shoyo requests something, it's almost impossible to say no. you should be thanking him for suggesting such lovely gifts for you."

the ginger froze, his face quickly turning a bright red when you looked at him. "oh! there's no need to thank me, y/n!" the boy took his hands back to cover up his blushing cheeks. "please, it wasn't enough anyways! i wanted to get you more but i didn't know much of what you liked."

_more? he wanted to get me more than that?_ you were stunned by his words and had no way of reacting. today was just filled with more and more surprises and shock. you honestly didn't know how you would recover from the praise and comments the two boys made. it seriously all felt too good to be true.

❀

nishinoya and shoyo's home was eccentric and elegant, just as they were. the interior design accentuated their personalities and overall fit the home's design well. you were glad that you hadn't decided to dress like a homeless woman on the streets or you would have seriously looked out of place,

today, you had worn a silk, button up blouse with black trousers. not only had you put some effort in looking nice but at least you didn't feel underdressed around the two boys. although, you did feel more revealing than usual. most of your chest was exposed and revealed a necklace, which nishinoya had noticed when the three of you sat down to eat.

"your necklace is beautiful. which constellation is it?" he questioned. your face had turned a light pink shade when you noticed him staring at your bare chest but quickly realized he was staring at your necklace. "ah, this is my zodiac. i'm a ..." you responded, holding the necklace in your hand to look at it again.

nishinoya stared at your hand and then his eyes wandered down your body and back up to your eyes. if you weren't so busy staring at your necklace, you would have surely seen the hunger and lust in his eyes. he was ready to set his proposal that he had discussed with shoyo that afternoon after leaving your photoshoot. it would just have to wait until after dinner.

"a ...? they seem to be the most compatible with libra's and gemini's," he comments, which makes you look up in curiosity. "oh, really? what makes you say that?" you ask as shoyo perks up, interested in the conversation, joins in. "wait, i'm a gemini!"

"oh, are you? well, i'm a libra," nishinoya comments, making shoyo light up in happiness. "senpai, does that mean we are very compatible with y/n?" the elder boy smiles as you both realize that he was hinting at the trio's compatibility.

"that's right, sho. it seems our new friend feels like a long lost friend because we are so like-minded."

it's true. although you still felt embarrassed at the amount of compliments you received, the three of you effortlessly conversed all throughout the day. it was still somewhat in an awkward phase where it felt like small talk, but it wasn't like you were begging internally to go home. if anything, you'd much rather stay and talk more with them.

"well, i'm glad you boys feel comfortable around me," you commented, causing shoyo to hum happily in his seat as he ate his salad. the three of you continued munching on the appetizers as the home chef assured the group that the entrée would be served soon. you were hoping not to be too full because of the delicious wine before you even got to the main course.

after a few moments, the staff of the boys had taken away the empty plates and soon enough the chef and two others arrived with plates in hand. "the entrée, monsieur," the head chef said as he placed the plate in front of nishinoya while the other two held their plates. you wondered what they were doing, but soon found out.

nishinoya picked his fork and knife as the chef explained what it was. "tonight, i have cooked salmon with orange basil butter. please enjoy." everyone watched as the eldest took a bite of the food and you still were curious as to what was happening. nishinoya savored the flavor before swallowing and giving a nod to the chef.

"it's delicious. you never fail to amaze me. merci!" the other two staff members put the plates in front of shoyo and you. so, nishinoya was the head of the household while shoyo was his princess you assumed. shoyo fixed his cloth napkin over his lap and you did the same, picking up your fork and knife as well. _so fancy_ , you thought.

shoyo happily chowed down on the salmon while eating the side dishes as well. he would have finished devouring his food in less than five minutes if it weren't for noya reminding him to slow down. shoyo would only smile and nod while he watched you also eat the delicious food.

"i hope you're enjoying tonight, but we look forward to many more with you, y/n," nishinoya commented as he picked up his glass and took a small drink of his wine. you watched him set his glass back down on the table and his tongue swiped the bottom of his lip slowly. as you swallowed the food in your mouth, you respectfully bowed your head to him.

"today was a very pleasant surprise. i didn't except so much from you two except for the photoshoot. you really shouldn't have gone through too much trouble for me."

"well, we couldn't just let a precious and talented woman like yourself get away from us," noya said very nonchalantly, enjoying the expression on your face as you took in what you said. the elder male glanced over to shoyo, who was excitedly watching and waiting to hear what his senpai said next. instead, nishinoya gave him nod and the ginger's eyes lit up.

"y/n!" he exclaimed, taking you by surprise. you turned to look at him and found his eyes were full of stars and wonder when looking at you. he gave you a very warm smile and took your hands in his. they were warm and you felt as though he had moved closer to you than before.

"senpai and i would love for you to get to know us a little better. we have been together a for a very long time and meeting you sparked something very exciting in us. even if we met today, you captured such an intimate moment that we wanted to share with you. it made me realize that i want more of that but with you and noya."

you were confused but you understood the context of what he meant. how could he be so certain? they didn't know much about you besides the fact that you were a photographer. you found it quite odd, but you couldn't lie. all throughout the day, you did feel a special connection. the boys had shared such a passionate moment for you to capture and not every couple is willing to be so vulnerable. you realized they trusted you to capture their connection.

"when i saw the work you had done for others, i always dreamed noya and i would be your models one day. you have such a way of capturing art in the blink of an eye and i knew since then i wanted you to see nishinoya and i. i knew you would be as excited as i am."

as he spoke, shoyo's face inched near yours. the smell of sweet wine was heavy on his breath, but it only made the male more passionate as he spoke. you soon realized that nishinoya had made his way closer to you when you felt his hand touch your back gently.

you finally noticed the look in his eyes and quickly understood what the two boys wanted. you felt your whole body light on fire and your core starting to throb when you realized what was happening. nishinoya's hand slid over to rest on your waist while you felt shoyo's hand touch your knee.

"y/n," nishinoya began, and you turned your head over your shoulder to meet his hungry eyes. "if you're comfortable with this," he continued, his hand inching up to your breast and shoyo's sliding further up your thigh. "you may repay us by playing a fun little game tonight."

"a game?" you tried to mutter out while shoyo massaged your inner thigh slowly with his thumb and you felt a squeeze on your right boob. your breath became very shallow and you relaxed into his chest.

nishinoya nodded, staring at your lips and then back into your eyes. you let out a shuddered sigh as you felt him palm your breast and his partner eagerly watched his senpai play with their new friend. "shoyo, why don't you show y/n where we play, yes?"

the ginger nodded and removed his hand from your thigh to take your hands. "come on, y/n~ senpai will take care of us." he stood you up and interlaced his fingers with yours. shoyo guided you upstairs with nishinoya following behind, admiring the view of both of you walking together. shoyo opened the door to one of the many rooms in the house and nishinoya closed it behind him as the three of you entered.

shoyo sat down with you at edge of the bed and continued holding your hand. he still had the warm smile on his face but you could tell he was hungry for more. you admired the boy's features as nishinoya spoke up.

"y/n, if you're uncomfortable, please tell us now and i apologize for ever bringing you into this situation, but if you would like to continue, you may."

with his reassurance, you looked back over to shoyo and without much hesitation, you grabbed his face gently to pull him closer your lips. you kissed him slowly but he soon pushed his tongue in your mouth and you felt it brush the tip of yours. you moaned inside his mouth and you felt the bed dip beside you.

nishinoya moved your hair aside and tugged the material of your shirt off your shoulder. he gently kissed your shoulder a few times, glancing up to see you heavily making out with shoyo. his hands made its way to the belt you had on, slipping it off and throwing it to the side.

as shoyo sucked on your bottom lip, nishinoya sucked dark, purple hickies onto your shoulder. he pulled the rest of your sleeve down, causing one of your breast to fall out. he groaned as he saw you weren’t wearing a bra but also at how perfect your breasts were, eagerly massaging them with his hand as he made another mark on your neck.

shoyo pulled away and you let out a soft whine as nishinoya used his fingers to pull on your nipple. shoyo pulled the other sleeve of your shirt off, allowing your other boob to pop out and expose you to the two males. shoyo gave you a soft, loving kiss on your cheek before making his way onto knees and pulling you closer.

you looked down to watch what shoyo was doing, only to moan out loud when his tongue flattened against your nipple before fully devouring it in his mouth. you felt his tongue swirl around it as he sucked on the bud. your hand tried pushing his head away but he wouldn't give in.

"relax, darling," noya whispered in your ear. you leaned into his chest as he pressed another kiss and blew air on a fresh hickey he had made. "just allow yourself to give in and feel the pleasure our little bunny is giving you."

you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach hearing the sweet nickname for shoyo. the male hummed happily as he greedily devoured your nipple in his mouth. you let out a whine at the heat it brought between your legs as you felt him tug your nipple gently with his teeth.

nishinoya slid down on his knees besides shoyo and looked up at you with a grin. he admired your face full of pleasure and swiped his tongue across your other nipple. you twitched and whimpered at the feeling of two tongues on each breast. "just let us adore you, darling."

and without another word, the eldest of the two boys took your other nipple and gave it the attention it was craving. you cried out as you felt your toes curl up in pleasure. you itched for more as the boys each abused your nipples with their greedy mouths. they both moaned in pleasure hearing how much you enjoyed their hot mouths on your breasts.

shoyo took a break from your nipple to kiss around your breast and leave purple marks, as he had seen his senpai doing on your neck. you ran your fingers through his hair as he did so while the other unconsciously pushed nishinoya away, but he also did not pull away. he knew you wanted it no matter how much you pushed his head away.

"so beautiful, y/n," shoyo praised you, kissing a third bruise on your chest. he continued kissing you down your arm until he reached your fingertips. he then rests his head on your thigh, watching his senpai sucking on your nipple hungrily. the younger male feels his erection grow harder at the sight of the immense pleasure you felt because of noya.

shoyo notices your hips grinding forward and looks up to see your eyes closed and face full of concentration. he could tell you were aching for more so he wanted to give it to you. he grabbed your leg that was on his side of you and moved it aside to spread your legs open. with his head resting on your thigh again, he placed his hand on your core and eagerly drew circles on your entire pussy.

this made your eyes shoot wide open and your hips buck. you let out a cry, making nishinoya pull away in surprise. the elder boy looked over to find the ginger palming you through your pants. it was bad enough that they were thin so feeling how extremely good it felt through your pants, you were sure they'll bring you over the top when they saw your bare pussy.

nishinoya smirked and gave shoyo a small kiss on his temple. "bunny, why don't you ask y/n what she would like? you keep taking her by surprise. at this rate, she'll be exhausted when we're finished with her." the two boys looked up at you, you mouth wide open from panting and your hips grinding against shoyo's hand for more. you twitched again when the boy moved his hand and left only his thumb to guess where your clit was. he easily found it through the thin material and rubbed it at a slower pace.

shoyo kissed your clothed knee before looking back up into your eyes. "y/n, what would you like senpai and i to do to you?" you sigh in pleasure, wanting everything about them at once if you could have it. seeing them in front of you and on their knees gave you a rush of power.

"be good little bunnies and eat me out."

nishinoya and shoyo shuddered at the sound of your voice. you wanting to dominate them turned on the two boys. they wanted nothing more than to satisfy your needs and hearing you demand what you wanted made all the blood in their body rush down to one spot.

"yes, ma'am," nishinoya finally managed to breath out. shoyo stood back up to give you another passionate kiss while nishinoya helped you out of the rest of your clothes. as you took off your blouse and nishinoya helped tugged your trousers off, you pulled away from shoyo.

"you both are wearing more clothes than i am. why don't you undress each other and show me how gorgeous your bodies are."

as you're left on the bed with only panties on now, nishinoya pulls shoyo by the waist closer to him. the elder boy slips shoyo's top off and leans in to kiss him with the same passion you saw earlier that day. their tongues connect once again as nishinoya pulls the boy's skirt down. shoyo kicks it to the pile that was forming.

they pull away so shoyo could help take off nishinoya's crewneck and jeans off. both are left in just their underwear and you admire the way their bodies are perfectly sculpted. they give each other a final kiss before noya takes shoyo's hand and they both get back onto their knees. both spread your legs wide open and kiss from your knee and up your leg. your breath comes out in a shudder as you watch them slowly tease you and kissing the inside of your thighs.

nishinoya kissed your thigh gently and left small kitten licks, which left a pit in your stomach as you felt wetness pooling more and more in your panties. meanwhile, shoyo greedily sucked on your thighs, leaving purple hickies and blowing on them after he was finished. the extreme difference between the two only left you wanting more from them.

finally, nishinoya made his way to your center and pressed a gentle kiss on your clothed pussy. you clenched your thighs, nearly pushing the two closer together. they kept your legs spread apart, each using their hands to hold them down. "so eager, darling," nishinoya whispered as he pressed another kiss. you let out a whine and shoyo only made things worse by gently licking the skin that wasn't covered by your panties. they were so close yet wouldn't do anything but tease you.

finally, the boys each took one side of your panty and tugged it off your body, leaving you completely exposed for them to admire. they kissed their way back to your center and then kissed each other instead of your core. you whimpered at the sight and wanting more of them.

"bunnies, stop teasing," you muttered out, causing nishinoya look up from the corner of his eye. he gave one final kiss to shoyo before they gave their attention back to you. nishinoya threw your leg over his shoulder while shoyo kept the other one spread apart. you were on full display for them and they took the moment to admire your beautiful, aching core in front of them.

"have the first taste, bunny," noya said to shoyo, who eagerly dove in to taste you. with one lick from your entrance to your clit, you felt as though you were already about to cum. the ginger hummed in pleasure as he took in the taste of you. your fingers ran through his hair, tugging slightly on it to push him closer. the younger boy gave you a smile before fully devoting himself to your aching clit. you sucked in your breath and let out a cry when you felt his hot mouth fully devouring your bud. he released it but only to flatten his tongue back on your clit. you let out another loud moan when another tongue did the same. you groaned when nishinoya's tongue took a long stride from the bottom of your pussy lip to your clit. they both used the tip of their tongue to gently lick your clit with immense pressure.

"oh fuck!" you cried out as you felt shoyo take your clit back inside his mouth while nishinoya lapped up the wetness building up right on your entrance. your hands found the edge of the bed and you held on tightly, knuckles turning white as you moaned their names out loud. "bunny, b-be gentle," you stuttered out as shoyo wouldn't let go of your clit. he finally released it but it didn't escape his tongue as he swirled around it. he moaned hearing you say his name and his grip tightened on your thigh.

"y/n, you taste like candy to me," the younger boy breathed out, looking up at you before he continued giving your sensitive bud kitten licks. you shudder when you heard another breathy moan escape his mouth. he felt an immeasurable amount of pleasure surge inside him as he and his senpai ate you up just as you had asked. he felt your hips grinding against their faces already, panting as you wanted to feel more of them. "p-please, don't stop. f-fuck yes! just like that," you moaned.

at the sound of wanting more, nishinoya took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your entrance without a warning. he heard you gasp and start panting even harder. "fuck! senpai, please don't stop!" he pushed his tongue farther inside you before bring it back out to lap up the mess you made. the noise he made from slurping up the mess only made you and shoyo moan even louder.

"senpai fucks our master so well."

at the sound of your new nickname, you feel your abdomen contract. nishinoya also felt the pulse of your entrance, noting that you were close before you could say it. "oh god, bunny say that again!" you cried out. for some reason, the way shoyo had called you master filled you up with ecstasy. the power you held early and the way he called you his master nearly pushed you over the top. shoyo was confused but he still repeated what he said.

"senpai fucks master so well," shoyo said, this time as more of a breathy moan, making your legs tremble as you felt your orgasm nearing. "b-bunny, call me that again, please!" nishinoya took over, shoving his tongue deep inside of you while trying to bring you closer to the edge. shoyo's helped by pinching your bud with his fingers and then rubbing it with his thumb. he leaned over the noya who glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

"keep going, senpai. our master will cum soon if you keep fucking her like that," shoyo told nishinoya, who groaned at the sound of his words. you clenched your fists and moaned, grinding you pussy against nishinoya's face as he gave you everything he could. "fuck! fuck, don't stop! i-i'm gonna cum!" shoyo moved aside and nishinoya threw your other shaking leg over his shoulder. shoyo held your hips down as they continued bucking up while you tried to ride nishinoya's tongue.

the elder boy moaned while he had your pussy in his mouth. the feeling of your thighs clenching around his head made his entire body numb. the buzz from his moan only made you cry out more. "master, please cum all over senpai's face~" shoyo breathed out, encouraging you as you reached your peak. "he'll clean you up and take care of your aching pussy. please, cum for us, master."

with shoyo's last push, you cried out and you thighs clenched around nishinoya's face. even as you came, neither boy stopped. noya continued lapping up the cum that escaped you entrance while shoyo took three of his fingers and rubbed your clit aggressively. you legs continued trembling and shoyo continued holding you down as you begged them to stop.

"w-wait, stop, stop," you breathed out but neither stopped. "s-senpai, stop," you shuddered out, grabbing onto shoyo's arm who was closest to you. shoyo removed his hand and then nishinoya finally pulled away from your pussy. his face was covered in your wetness but he didn't wipe it away. he grabbed shoyo and made you watch as he shoved his tongue inside shoyo's mouth and messily made out with him. the younger boy moaned at the taste of your juices.

nishinoya finally pulled away and admired your trembling body. he hovered above you, feeling his buldge in his boxers. "you taste so incredible, master. thank you~" he praised, also giving you a passionate kiss as you felt his hips grind against yours. he gave you a few pecks before finally pulling down his underwear to reveal his erection. you stared with lust in your eyes as you hear shoyo hum in delight. "so big, senpai~"

the elder boy smiles and rubs his erection against your pussy. "would you like to watch me pleasure our master with my cock, bunny?" shoyo sat obediently on his knees by your head. he nods his head, eager to see you tremble underneath his senpai. you whimper at the sight of noya rubbing his hard on against your clit and shoyo watching him do so. in missionary position, noya leans over you again and stares deep into your eyes. "master, let me pleasure you tonight," he whispers, as you feel the tip of his cock push inside of your tight entrance. you hear him pant and a moan escapes his lips, leaving you breathless as well and grabbing the bedsheets underneath you.

he holds your hips down with one hand and then shoves his entire length inside of you. you reach out to find shoyo and he lovingly takes your hand. he lies down by you, kissing your shoulders and up your neck. he watches nishinoya push in and out of you at an agonizing pace. you whimper again, wanting to feel more of nishinoya. "senpai, give m-me more," you finally breath out. "yes master," he responds with no hesitation. he quickens his pace but you also feel him pushing in deeper, his balls slapping against your other vulnerable hole.

you grip on shoyo's hand tightens and already feel your pussy clenching around nishinoya's cock. shoyo kissed his way back down to your breast, taking your sensitive nipple back in your mouth. you groan at the feeling as you let go of his hand to run your fingers though his hair. "good boy. you're being so p-patient, bunny." the boy moans with your nipple inside his mouth.

just as noya quickens up the pace, you tell him to wait. he slows down and both of the boys look at you curiously. you move so that the length inside your aching pussy falls out, but you quickly move around to be on your hands and knees. "bunny, let me suck you off while senpai fucks me," you tell shoyo, who crawls in front of you and sit downs before you. you position your hips upward and push your face towards shoyo's length as he removed his underwear and discards them.

as nishinoya shoves his erection back inside your tight pussy, he groans at the sight before him. not only does this angle allow him to penetrate you deeper but he also gets to watch shoyo cum as you suck him off. the two males both make eye contact, noticing that their eyes are both full of lust. nishinoya watches you move your hair to side, as if you knew that he was watching while he fucks you senseless.

you carefully take shoyo's length in your hand, giving it a few pumps and hearing his moans. it was like music to your ears hearing such lewd noises escape from him. you moaned out loud with him as you felt the pounding deep inside your walls. you licked from the base of his cock to the very tip, making shoyo whimper but not asking for anything more. he was patient and knew you'd give him what he wanted if he just waited. you took the tip of his erection inside your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. shoyo's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he tried his best not to buck his hips up. his hands gripped the bedsheets underneath him feeling the warmth of your tongue on his cock.

"m-master, your tongue," the younger boy let out with shaky breath. he whimpered again before you took as much of his length inside your mouth as you could fit. you gripped the rest with your hand and jerking him off as you tried to take as much as you could. he moaned and let out a string of curses. the way your tongue felt on the base of his cock and his tip nearly reached the back of your throat would make him cum soon enough. it didn't help hearing the lewd, wet noises of your pussy as nishinoya pounded at a faster rate now. even the buzz of your moans made shoyo feel like he was floating.

nishinoya held onto your hips, admiring the shape of your ass and quickened his pace as he watched you swallow shoyo's erection. he reached underneath you, finding your clit and rubbing it with two of his fingers. he heard a muffled moan from you as you came back up for air. you continued using your hand to jerk shoyo off and cocked your head to look behind you. "senpai~ please keep doing that." you moaned to him. "yes, master," he groaned, applying more pressure to your aching clit. he watched you go back to sucking off the needy ginger, following the same pace he was using to pound into you.

shoyo cried out as you did so. "m-master, wait! i'm going to c-cum soon if you continue," he stuttered out, flustered at the sudden change in speed. you released his cock from your mouth but didn't give up the pace with your hand. "i'm g-going to, too," you moaned in response. determined to make you both cum, nishinoya quickened his pace again, inside of you and on your clit. you did the same with shoyo and he whimpered and bucked his hips up.

"m-master, wait," he begged, but you didn't give in. you took the tip of his length inside your mouth, teasing him as your hand pumped the rest of his length. he moaned continuously and pushed your head back down to take his entire cock. you willingly took all of it this time, and he moaned as the tip touched the back of your throat. "f-fuck," he whimpered. you came back up for air and began panting. you moaned as you felt your legs trembling again. as you continued pumping shoyo's length with your hand, you focused in on the pit growing in your stomach.

"senpai, don't stop. i- fuck," you groaned, then soon after taking shoyo back into your mouth to feel the buzz of your moans. all three of you were reaching your peak soon. nishinoya continued rubbing aggressive circles, noting how your walls would flutter around him as he did so. your cries were muffled because of the length shoved down your throat but you loved the feelings of being fucked from both ends. as you massaged shoyo's balls and his hips bucked up, he let out a cry.

"master, wait, i'm going to-"

and you felt a warm amount of semen flood down your throat. as his hand gripped onto your head tightly, your legs trembled and felt an immense wave of warmth flood over you as you came. as your pussy clenched in pure pleasure, nishinoya also stopped, stuck inside your pulsating walls and ejecting his warm cum inside of you. as you removed shoyo's length from your mouth, the three of you remained in the same position panting. you held shoyo's cock in your hand and brought it over to your mouth to lick the tip gently. he whimpered and his hips bucked up again as you cleaned up the remaining cum on his tip.

you also whimpered as you felt nishinoya pull out, losing the warmth of his cock inside of you. trembling, you crawled your way to hold shoyo who stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. you didn't know what to say so you just sat beside him waiting for nishinoya to come back, as he had walked into the washroom. you did your best to keep nishinoya's cum inside of you, clenching your walls but only to feel another wave of pleasure as you did. you held shoyo close as he snuggled up and wrapped his arms around you too.

nishinoya finally came back with two damp cloths. they were warm and he made his way onto the bed. "c'mere, honey," he said as he tried to open up your legs. you were unsure of what he was doing, too tired to go for another round. he smiled lovingly at you while shoyo whispered, "he's gonna clean us up." you nodded and allowed nishinoya to wipe your sweaty body clean. you only tensed up when he reached your aching core, but brought your hand up to kiss it gently. "it's alright, honey. it'll be quick." you relaxed as he finished cleaning you up and moved onto cleaning up shoyo.

he was a lot better at holding still than you were but he was still awfully sensitive. the ginger giggled when nishinoya tried to wipe underneath his arm. "it tickles," he said giggling while noya only smiled and shook his head. "you're silly, bunny." he finally finished up and went back into the washroom to put the cloths away in the laundry basket. he came back and saw the two of your cuddling again and smiled to himself. "would you two like me to dress you?" he questioned, only grabbing fresh boxers from his drawer to put on. you and shoyo both shook your heads, making him laugh. "alright, alright."

noya made his way back to the bed and came up behind you to sandwich you in between him and shoyo. he kissed your neck and extended his arm over your waist and held both of yours and shoyo's hands. as he made sure the covers were on all three of you, he hummed in delight.

"thank you, y/n. i promise shoyo and i will continue to keep you satisfied while we can."


End file.
